The present invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly to a motor mounting assembly and attaching trim plate for an outboard motor.
Marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors are supported from a boat transom by a motor mounting assembly. Various types of motor mounting assemblies are known, as for example a transom bracket for mounting the outboard motor directly on a boat transom. Another type of motor mounting assembly relates to one which is capable of selectively supporting an outboard motor in either raised or lowered positions wholly aft of the boat transom. Many of these latter types of mounting assemblies are of the general type which include a parallelogram linkage.
Examples of outboard motor mounting assemblies which support the outboard motor fully aft of the boat transom are disclosed in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,737,920 Heath 1956 2,782,744 Staley 1957 3,990,660 Pipoz 1976 4,013,249 Meyer et al 1977 4,168,818 Ellis 1979 4,306,703 Finze 1981 4,354,848 Hall et al 1982 4,363,629 Hall et al 1982 4,367,860 Strang 1983 4,384,856 Hall et al 1983 4,406,632 Blanchard 1983 4,406,634 Blanchard 1983 4,482,332 Emmons 1984 4,504,237 Blanchard 1985 ______________________________________